


One Nanny, No Diaries

by lazyroughdrafts



Series: The Nanny Chronicles (very light on chronicle-ing) [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyroughdrafts/pseuds/lazyroughdrafts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Helena has a crush on her daughter's nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chopped up version of a longer bit of fluff still being posted on FF.

One would be hard pressed to remember exactly how 'this' got to be exactly 'this' or how exactly one got 'here' from wherever 'there' was to begin with. Beginnings are tricky little buggers.

Needless to say, when it happened, the absolute beginning that is, Helena had been busy doing something. Many things at once actually. As such she could not have possibly understood that almost encounter would be of historic import, even if she had actually remembered its occurrence.

Christina on the other hand, being all of two years, would remember perfectly when the time came. "Pretty lady Mummy." "Look. Pretty hair."

The toddler had squealed with joy. Child to hip, Helena had been on the phone with a former colleague at CERN whilst pinning up a job advertisment on the community board at her favourite bakery in Brixton. Her back was turned to the gorgeous head of chestnut curls that had captivated her daughter's attention and had been keeping the little girl diverted with silly fish faces.

As it happened, the engineer had been consulting for a firm in London with several government contracts at the time, desperately trying to balance her home and family life. Her brother Charles had been positively apoplectic when his younger sister had announced her move. "You cannot be serious! You're snubbing Belgravia for Brixton?!" Who pray tell chooses to live in Brixton!"

"A great many people Charles: Musicians, Artists, Bakers, Jamaicans. And now your sister and beloved niece darling. We are all living in Brixton." She'd quipped in reply, making sure to heavily emphasise all as she said it.

She hadn't expected him to understand her reasons for refusing to live in one of their family's properties in the capital's more affluent neighbourhoods. She did however, expect him to respect it. So it turned out, when Helena finished her conversation and she could finally give her daughter her complete attention, she'd missed the whole thing.

She caught her daughter blowing kisses in the direction of the door, and waving her hand, "Buh-bye" just as a tall, slim woman with the most beautiful head of curls was exiting. What she hadn't caught was the woman saying goodbye to her daughter with a wave, wink and a mouthed "goodbye lovebug."

"Did you make a friend, Monkey?" Helena said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

Christina nodded with glee, "Pretty lady."

"Why thank you for thinking so my love." She teased with a smirk.

The little girl squeezed her mother's cheeks with her chubby hands and chided, "Silly Mummy."

 

.............

So much for beginnings.

Though pleasant and articulate, the voice on the other end of the line was distinctly American. Helena had found herself somewhat prejudiced against the thought when she realised the call was in regards to the advert. She would of course, and very quickly, come to feel shame for judging the suitability of this candidate for the role based solely on her accent.

In fact, it was exactly 4 hours later after she had put Christina to bed and had a chance to check her emails. Myka O. Bering's resume was nothing if not impressive and demolished every stereotype of college-aged Americans she may have held.

Yes, the voice was quite pleasant, a little shy and self-deprecating perhaps. But certainly easy on the ears. Helena was intrigued. Something about the young woman's inflections, pauses and turns of phrase made the native Londoner want to meet her. Little did she know, but following that conversation two weeks later the choice would no longer be hers to make.

As it was, they had agreed to meet for an informal interview over a hot cup of something at The Human Beans.

Helena had arrived half an hour earlier to secure the couch in between the bookcases as it was always quieter near the back. Myka who was 20 minutes early, soon realised her potential employer had already arrived when a small person almost knocked her off her legs.

No sooner had Christina seen the woman with the glorious curls again, she yelped, "Mummy look. My friend" and bolted towards her.

Myka instantly recognised the tiny face beaming up at her and thought it was certainly a small world. "Oh, hello there sweetie." She crouched down to face the giggling toddler.

Helena made quick strides towards them apologising profusely for the attack. "Please excuse my daughter. She's a little excited today." "Christina you mustn't run off like that my darling."

She scooped the wriggling child up into her arms who was vigorously protesting. "Let go Mummy."

The other woman quickly stood to her feet revealing her true height. She was chuckling and waving off the apology. "That's really okay."

Hearing the accent, she lowered her daughter gently and finally looked at the woman properly and met startling green eyes. Helena was fighting the urge not to laugh. This beautiful barely 20-something was the American applying to be her daughter's nanny. The universe was certainly kind. And she was certainly grateful that she hadn't let her biases interfere.

Myka tentatively questioned, "Dr. Wells?"

HG nodded and extended her hand. "You must be Myka Bering. Please call me Helena. It seems you've made quite the impression on my daughter already."

They had moved towards the couch and settled into either end. Christina piped up just then in corroboration, "See. Told you. Pretty lady."

"Yes darling, I see. She's very pretty." She had looked back up at the young woman as she said it, with a bemused smile.

Myka who had turned a delightful shade of peony pink, rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. "Your daughter is quite the charmer."

"Why thank you. She gets it all from me you know." That was probably the beginning of the beginning.


	2. Protective Detail and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a lazy writer. So most everything I post is free-form. So yeah, this was me being especially lazy when I originally wrote it. Sorry. I think mostly at the time, I was just hungry. Probably for pancakes.
> 
> (Oh and I know we've already seen Charles but for whatever reason I was thinking of a dark-haired, dark-eyed Tom Mison when I wrote this and now that's how I always picture Charles).

Charles had been visibly perturbed when he heard the news.

 

"Correct me if I have misunderstood you at all. You hired a perfect stranger to live in your home and mind your only child based on one conversation you had over tea in some dingy hole-in-the-wall cafe in Brixton!" Her brother was aghast at her hasty hiring of this 'Yank' without so much as asking him to run a background check.

 

That is why Helena was not at all surprised. That is why Helena George Wells ran to exactly that sort of conclusion. That is why she was absolutely certain that her brother had taken matters into his own hands when she first heard the young woman's confession.Nine days into her new role as Christina's nanny, Myka had approached her employer with a serious yet otherwise unreadable expression on her face. "Helena? May I have a word with you please?"

 

"What's wrong Myka? I hope living with the ladies Wells hasn't scared you away so soon." She teased lightly. Truth be told there was the barest hint of anxiety in the older woman's voice. Just over a week in to this arrangement and life was already immeasurably better with Myka there. She would be very sorry to lose her and Christina would be utterly devastated.

 

Myka became flustered. "What, no. Christina is so lovely. And you are too. I mean I'm so grateful you hired me. It's just I know this is going to sound absolutely crazy. I mean certifiably crazy. But-"

 

"But what darling? It's quite alright. I'm a Wells. We know quite a bit about crazy ideas. I for one have made quite a good living out of it." She offered gently as she reached out to squeeze her arm reassuringly.

 

Myka took a deep breath. "I think I'm being followed. I mean. I think. I'm almost 100% sure we are being followed, Christina and I." She blurted and then bit her lip in shame. "I know it sounds crazy."

 

"No darling, thank you for telling me. That's not what's crazy."

 

She hissed 'Charles' under her breath as she excused herself to have a word with her brother.

 

"Charles Edward Wells, if you asked Mycroft to put Myka, my home, under surveillance you had better ask for protection for yourself! Helena was absolutely livid. "Tell me you didn't..."

 

"I most certainly did! And I do not apologise for refusing to put the safety of my only niece and godchild in the hands of a young, irresponsible, American student!"

 

"You wretched man. Call your dogs off or I will tell Mycroft what he can do to himself!"

 

"Now Georgie be reasonable."

 

"The hell I will Charles. And don't you dare call me Georgie..."

 

"Call your dogs off. Now! Or so help me, I will step outside and hunt them down and make them hurt for it. Now Charles. Have I made myself clear?"

 

"Crystal." 

 

"Good. Now then we're still on for tea Sunday, yes? Christina's so looking forward to seeing you."

 

.............

 

The thing of a thing is established somewhere after the start of it. The something that had begun in that bakery in Brixton, call it what you will, kept growing stronger in the quiet routine of their shared life. It was a series of little treasures found in seemingly mundane moments like sharing a morning brew before work, arriving back home in the middle of story time, Saturday afternoons at the park. It was when chancing upon one of these otherwise unspectacular moments that Helena had first realised that somehow a line had imperceptibly been crossed. This little thing they'd set up was becoming a family.

 

It happened on a Sunday. Helena had slept in uncharacteristically late, her left eye twitching with wakefulness just after noon. Having been run ragged for the past several weeks at work, her body had almost given out from exhaustion. By the time she had gotten into bed it had been close to three in the morning. Bleary-eyed, the woman with the always perfect hair of black silk, dragged herself out of bed. She shuffled towards the sound of giggles and the smell of baked apples coming from the kitchen but paused to watch without announcing her presence.

 

Myka and Christina were thoroughly engrossed in preparing a surprise brunch for Helena.

 

"A pinch more cinnamon please."

 

"Here you go."

 

"Some brown sugar."

 

"I found it!" Christina replied sounding very proud.

 

"Thanks sweetie."

 

The tiny girl was sat cross-legged in her Peppa Pig pajamas on the counter as Myka prepared a second batch. The heavenly scent of apple cinnamon pancakes wafted through the house.

 

"Myka."

 

"Yeah, lovebug?"

 

"Do you think she'll like it."

 

"Of course she'll like it. She's going to _love_ it because you made it." Tapping the tiny nose as she emphasised 'you.'

 

"No. We made it." Came the very serious response.

 

"Okay then. We made it; Bering and Wells." Myka winked at the Cuteness cradling the mixing bowl.

 

"Wells and Bering." All of three and arching her brow like a pro.

 

"Ok, just this once, we'll go with Wells and Bering." Myka smirked and kissed her forehead.

 

"I'm afraid now that you've established precedent darling, it's going to be hard to reverse." The polished voice made her presence known and though teasing it was warm and filled with something that sounded a lot like 'something' more.

 

"Mummy! We made you pancakes!"

 

"It smells wonderful my love."

 

"We're a good team." The three-year old explained after her mother squeezed her close and nuzzled the crown of her head.

 

"You certainly are." The mother replied almost pensively. The strange look in Helena's eyes inexplicably flustered Myka who had started rambling under that gaze. Especially as her employer was now standing impossibly close as was her want to do.

 

"It's apple cinnamon. We thought you'd like something different for a change. I hope you like it. It's my great grandmother's recipe. Are you hungry?"

 

"Very." Helena smirked for a second before reminding herself to show mercy and behave. "Thank you. Both of you. It looks amazing my darlings."

 

Christina looked very pleased with herself.

Myka looked slightly flushed.

Helena looked like a woman who had everything she needed right in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything of Warehouse 13 or its characters. This will always be true.


End file.
